


A Night In

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Night Stands, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: 'It wouldn't be the first time I've woken with a younger man in my bed,' she said with a chuckle. Alistair groaned, but it was true.At the Circle, all that mattered was your Harrowing when it came to matters of sex. Fun, beyond that, was fun. And there was nothing wrong with a little bit of fun, so long as everyone involved knew that was all it was.
Relationships: Anders/Wynne (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 5





	A Night In

She watched Kinloch’s prodigal healer as he lectured the half-dozen children who’d shown any aptitude at all for creation magic. They were the usual mix: a six year old elven girl, two human boys aged eight and nine, another boy, this one eleven, and a pair of thirteen year olds who were sighing over the instructor rather than listening to his words.

“…and that’s why you should never combine embrium, lyrium, and feverfen. In this case, using a simple cooling spell will even work better than a standard heal. Why is that, Honore?”

The girl blinked, torn between beaming he’d noticed her and slinking under her desk in shame. “I…uh…”

“Morciss?”

The boy didn’t do any better, slouching under his own desk.

Wynne suppressed a chuckle as the little girl answered the question the two teenagers were too distracted to. Anders’ transition from questioning into a lecture on why paying attention  _ now  _ mattered so much needed work, though. He hadn’t been Harrowed long; he’d learn. Now that he’d finally started applying himself. She chuckled again. The fool had needed more than a bit of the wisdom he was saying when he was an apprentice himself. If it hadn’t been for Karl...

The deep voice at her shoulder startled her for a moment. “Something amusing?”

“Of course, Ser Dent.” Wynne pointed with her chin toward the chastened pair. “I’ll bet you that bottle of wine in my quarters that they’ll have forgotten the tongue-lashing and stop paying attention in another…oh, three minutes.”

The two were currently sitting up, pouring over their notes as their honey-blonde instructor quizzed them.

“I know better than to take your bets. Are you staying here for the rest of the lesson?”

Wynne nodded. She knew why he asked, even if it hadn’t been an issue for a couple years now. A younger Anders had a bad habit of ‘somehow wandering off.’ That ‘wandering’ had taken him not only to the wrong floor, but several villages over until the Templars were sent to find him again. He’d never caused any trouble when they did, but it meant he was not well-liked by those who remembered the privileges his antics had cost them all. There was also the fact that after five escape attempts, he was the last mage in Kinloch Irving would grant permission to venture outside the Circle’s comforts. Those opportunities were for Enchanters who’d proven themselves responsible and politic.

No, he hadn’t resigned himself to Circle life yet, though the other Enchanters had done what they could.  _ They  _ refused to let his behavior lose them anything further.

“I’ll take care of him, don’t you worry.”

Ser Dent left, trusting to her sense.

She snorted again. No one would trust  _ Anders’  _ sense, that was certain. Things had gotten considerably better in the three years since the man had settled down with Karl; no one wanted to risk a relapse. In either case, Karl was off in the Free Marches doing some more specific research out east of Markham’s Circle with another Enchanter.

“Why, Wynne! What brought you down here? Checking my answers still?”

The smooth voice made her smile and shake off her reverie. Anders may not have sense, but he had plenty of charm. “No, young man. I doubt it would work any better than your efforts with those two. They’re dedicated, just not to what you’re teaching.”

He laughed with his unique carelessness, the children having left through another door. She turned back to the hallway she came down, and he joined her easily. “You flatter me.”

“Oh? I seem to remember having a  _ fourteen  _ year old apprentice in my class on advanced bonesetting once. He couldn’t splint anything even after six weeks of lectures and extra study.”

Anders only smirked. “What can I say, you were the most beautiful teacher I had.”

She chuckled. He’d been incorrigible then, but that was years ago. He was  _ still  _ incorrigible. “Something I know you’ve said to seven different instructors.”

“Who are all visions of perfection!”

The stairs were still easy and comfortable, like everything else here. It was her home, her family. Thinking back – oh, that was a long time ago, before so much healing had turned her hair silver and lined her face.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, young man.”

“You’re still a beautiful woman.”

Now she lifted one eyebrow. “What, are you trying to finally work your way into my bed?” The Circle was a place for experimentation, and she knew that as much as he loved Karl, they both spent plenty of time exploring other pleasures. He was an attractive man: tall and lean. He also had that hint of rebellion that brought her back to her younger years. She didn’t have any other plans tonight, and apparently neither did he.

“Why not?” His eyes were challenging. “Or are you not up to it?”

Well, she  _ did  _ have that bottle of wine. “Oh, you’ll see.” 

He had Karl and she was quite happy not having anyone to tie down her emotions. She gave too much to her apprentices for any partnership. Having a little fun with another man who understood was plenty for her.

She opened her door with a flourish of her hand and flicker of mana.

“Come into my parlor…”

Anders just laughed. “You couldn’t hurt a fly, Wynne.”


End file.
